In computing, a core dump, memory dump, or crash dump consists of the recorded state of the working memory of a computer program when the program has terminated abnormally or crashed. In the crash dump, key pieces of the program state can be saved, including process registers, program counters, stack pointers, memory management information, a function call stack, and/or the like. The crash dump can then be used to diagnose or debug errors in computer programs.